Noche en vela
by Nisaly
Summary: Los hijos de los mortifagos también sienten. ¿Cómo fue para Theodore Nott enterarse de que su padre fue herido y arrestado la noche de la batalla en el ministerio de mágia? Daphne intenta atisbarlo. Daphne&Theodore. Viñeta.


_**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000. En esta historia son utilizados sin fines de lucro y con el simple animo de entretener.**_

**Respuesta para tabla de temas músicales, comunidad "fandominsano", LJ.**

**Ay, que cada día me enamoro más de esta pareja. Definitivamente son como mi OTP :) Fic viejo, pero que no podía faltar **

**Noche en vela**

Daphne le observa angustiada, pero no se atreve a acercarse. Es tarde, casi las dos de la madrugada, y Theodore no se ha movido del asiento frente a la chimenea desde que Dumbledore le dio la noticia. Teme ser inoportuna si le saca de ese estado de ensimismamiento en el que se ha sumido, pero tampoco quiere dejarlo solo. Ni menos desea que se ahogue en su dolor.

Suspira profundo, en un intento por coger valor del aire.

- ¿Theo?

Él no despega la vista del fuego.

- ¿Mmm?

El sonido es casi inaudible.

Daphne siente que el corazón se le encoje y se le seca la boca. No sabe que decir, en realidad. Nunca ha sido buena consolando las penas ajenas. Y con Theo es aún peor, él no es el tipo de persona abierta, que muestra sus sentimientos. Al contrario, siempre es reservado, calmado y logístico. Casi inaccesible. Es la primera vez que le ve apunto de derrumbarse. Y no tiene idea que hacer para que se sienta mejor.

- Yo... Lo siento.

Nott intenta sonreír, pero sólo resulta una mueca.

Daphne se acerca un poco más a él y pone la mano sobre su brazo. Theodore se estremece ante el contacto. No es una caricia, es un simple roce.

- No te preocupes.- En la voz no hay rastros del tono frío y carente de sensibilidad que usa a menudo. Es diferente. Vulnerable.

- Pero... ¿Qué te dijo exactamente Dumbledore?.- Toma confianza. Quiere saber los detalles, para entenderle, para ayudarle.

Theodore se toma su tiempo para responder. Daphne le toma una mano y él no la rechaza, enlazan los dedos.

- Lo detuvieron en el ministerio, esta gravemente herido, pero estable. En cuanto este bien, le enjuiciaran.

No es mucho más de lo que ya sabia, pero la Slyhterin queda conforme.

El silencio volvió a posarse entre ambos.

- Estoy jodido, ¿No?.- Lo rompe Theodore. Y Daphne se queda tan sorprendida que no sabe que decir, balbucea algunas cosas, pero ninguna llega a convertirse en palabras coherentes.

- Ehh... Yo... Theo...

- No imagino como sera llegar a la casa y encontrarla sola. Ya era duro cuando sólo estábamos él y yo, pero ahora...- La voz se le quebró.

- ¡No, Theo!.- Daphne apretó su mano. Y se sintió tan rara con todo este nuevo contacto que estaban teniendo. Era tan cálido, tan lindo. Totalmente diferente a los encuentros que solían tener, donde el amor no parecía ser lo primordial.- Escucha, no tienes que volver allá, si no lo deseas... Puedes... Puedes ir a mi casa. Dada la situación a mis padres no les importara... Yo... No estas solo, Theo.

- No es lo correcto, Daphne.

- ¡Eso da lo mismo!

- No, no lo da. A pesar de lo aberrante que resultara volver, no puedo dejar mi casa sola. A él no le gustaría.

- Pero, Theo... Él... No regresara en mucho tiempo.

- Lo sé.- Suspiro.- Tampoco quiero que lo haga. No le conviene alejarse de la seguridad de la cárcel, no quiero pensar en lo que el innombrable le hará por fallar.- Ella se estremeció.

- Estúpido Potter.

Sorpresivamente, Theodore soltó una carcajada ante el comentario. La risa era fresca, sincera, casi un canto. Y Daphne se sonrojo al notar cuanto le gustaba.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- No es culpa de Potter, Daphne.

- Pero si él...

- No seas como Draco. Aquí el único culpable de su desgracia individual es mi padre. Él sabía en lo que se metía. Yo muchas veces se lo advertí, le dije que no valía la pena tomar partido en esta guerra. Apoyo el ideal, pero de ninguna manera creo que valga la pena sacrificarse por ello...

- Yo... No sabia que pensabas así...

- No es bueno comentar este tipo de cosas siendo hijo de un mortifago.

- Pero...

- Sí, lo sé.

Suspira. Largo y hondo.

- Ya es tarde.

Daphne le hechó una mirada a su reloj. Casi las cuatro de la madrugada.

- Mañana Dumbledore me llevara a San Mungo.

- ¿A qué hora?

- Lo más temprano posible. Y de seguro, no regresare...

- ¿Qué?

- No vale la pena, sólo quedan unos días y ya he rendido todos los exámenes. Me quedare en Londres.

- Pero...

Quería decirle que se quedara. Que quería estar así, en esa mágica confianza, todo lo que las circunstancias le permitieran. Que todavía estaba abierta la invitación para que pasara el verano en su casa. Que podía compartir el dolor con ella. Había tantas cosas aun por decirle. Pero Daphne nunca se atrevía a hacerlo con Theodore Nott. Y, por esta noche, ya había agotado sus dosis de valor.

- Gracias.- Él se paró. Le soltó la mano y ella sintió que una parte de si misma se iba.- De verdad.

Y manos en bolsillos, Theodore avanzó hacia su habitación.

Antes de desaparecer por las escaleras se volteó.

- Escribeme, ¿Sí?.- Ella asintió.- O, visitame...

Y se fue. Dejando a Daphne con el corazón acelerado y una sensación de alegría. Pero también con muchas palabras en la punta de la lengua.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Comentarios, tomatazos, bombas fetidas, felicitaciones, Theodore´s envueltos en papel de regalo, todo, en un review ;) Nunca estan de más y sacan sonrisas de aliento :D **

**Nisaly.**


End file.
